A. Field
The present invention relates to a security container for receiving documents of value and in particular to a security container for storing documents of value in stack form.
B. Related Art
In the context of the invention documents of value are sheet-shaped objects, which, for example, represent a monetary value or an authorization. Important examples of such documents of value are coupons, vouchers, checks and in particular bank notes. Multiply used documents of value, in particular bank notes, can often be present in very different states, for example new or limp and/or crumpled by intensive use, which can make the automatic processing more difficult compared to the processing of only new paper.
Such documents of value, in particular bank notes, are often transported in a larger number, for example by security transport companies. For a protection against loss, the transport of the bank notes from a collecting point or a bank note processing apparatus to a receiving point is effected in security containers, from which the documents of value can be taken out without a destruction or manipulation of the security container preferably only by persons authorized to do this.
For the use in bank note processing apparatuses there are known special security containers which are provided with a sturdy housing which encloses a stacking pocket in which documents of value can be stacked that have been fed in a singled fashion. A known type of such security containers, which can also be referred to as free-fall security container, besides the stacking pocket is provided with a bottom element disposed in the stacking pocket, on which can rest a fed document of value or a stack of fed documents of value, and an inlet opening leading into the stacking pocket which is disposed such that documents of value fed to the security container, after having passed through the inlet opening, can fall onto the bottom element in the stacking pocket or at least a document of value carried by this, in particular a topmost document of value on a stack of documents of value carried by the bottom element. Here, one starts out from the inlet opening of the security containers in operation being aligned such that it is disposed in a direction parallel to the force of gravity, in the following also referred to as fall direction, above the bottom element.
When documents of value are fed to such a security container with high speed, there can occur transport troubles and/or stacking troubles, when documents of value after the passage through the inlet opening do not fall fast enough, in relation to the transport speed, in the direction of the bottom element and hinder the transport of a following document of value through the inlet opening. Moreover, a document of value can fall such that the result is not an orderly stack.
Therefore, the present invention is based on the object to provide a security container for storing documents of value which allows a good stacking of documents of value fed to it.